We are Meant to be
by luckyclover13
Summary: Lumi love story redoing their first time together and so on...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sami groaned inwardly thinking about all the homework she had due Monday, which she had been neglecting all weekend. It wasn't as though she didn't want to do the work, it was more that she couldn't. It seemed like every time she tried to sit down and finish her homework, she thought about him. Him being Lucas, of course. The man she loved for his caring nature and the man she could never be with because he was of course her best friend. She knew he didn't have feelings for her in any way but a platonic relationship, and she wasn't about to risk losing that over some stupid crush she had. She sighed as she pulled out her math book at started to work out the problems in her head. It wasn't long after she started that her phone rang. She contemplated not picking it up knowing it would just be another distraction from her school work, but finally the curiosity of not knowing who was on the other end got to her and she picked it up with a hurried, "hello".

"Hey there, I was hoping it would be you," Lucas said, and by the tone of his voice Sami could picture exactly how he looked as he said it. She paused thinking about how his dimples showed when he smiled, and how his eyes seemed to hide a special message just for her, but she could never quite figure out what the message was. "Sami, are you still there?" he asked.

Sami's face turned bright red even though she knew Lucas couldn't have known what she was thinking about and she quickly turned defensive, "yes Lucas, of course I'm here, God, I'm not gonna just put the phone down, or faint from the excitement of hearing your voice". He chuckled at how well he knew her, and smiled as he pictured her standing there with her hands on her hips as if she was right in front of him.

"Get that hand of your hip Sami and don't get mad at me for just calling you." Sami blushed again wondering how he knew the exact way she was standing. "So anyway," Lucas started, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and see a movie tonight, since I know there's one you've been dying to see.

Sami bit her bottom lip and debated what she was going to say. She did have homework to do and she couldn't afford for her grades to drop any lower by not completing all her assignments. "I'm sorry Lucas, you know I'd love to go out with you tonight, but I can't, I have tons of homework that I've been putting off all weekend and it's bad enough I only have until tomorrow to do it, I can't afford to take tonight off." Sami paused for a moment and suddenly she got the best idea, conjuring up with her best angelic and sad voice she said, "well, there is one way I can get all my homework done and we can hang out tonight."

Lucas tried to ignore the whine in Sami's voice but he knew he was not going to be able to say no to whatever she had up her sleeve. "What exactly is this idea of yours Sami?" he asked trying to keep to eagerness out of his voice, trying not to let her know that he was pretty much about to agree to whatever she suggested. If it was a way he could spend time with Sami he would say yes to anything.

Sami caught the eagerness in his voice though and stifling a giggle she said, "well, if you come over and help me with my homework it'll get done faster and then we can watch a movie here." Suddenly a picture of her and Lucas sitting on her couch her head on his shoulder his arm around her protectively came into her mind and she shook her head willing herself not to think about it.

Little did she know Lucas had the same picture floating around in his head, but he too shook his head not wanting to get too far ahead of himself. He finally broke the silence, "Sami, I thought I wasn't allowed to come over on school nights?"

Sami grinned to herself, she had already anticipated his question, "no one is going to be here."

Lucas gulped, hopefully not loudly enough for Sami to hear, and stumbled over his next few words, "but Sami your not supposed to have people over when no ones home." He considered what he was going to be missing out on if he didn't go see her, but he couldn't let her get in trouble for his sake.

Sami rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what Lucas was thinking and she almost thought about lying to him and telling him her parents had said it was ok, but she never really could lie to Lucas. He always knew somehow, but she could however pretend a little. Mustering up to saddest most angelic voice Sami lowered her voice and whispered, "but I hate being alone, you know that, what if… what if someone tries to come and break in, what if someone tries to kill me, Lucas, what would you do if you knew you were the reason I was home alone, and someone _did _break in?"

Lucas seriously considered this, even though he knew Sami was tough and wouldn't let just anybody lay their hands on her. He thought about how he _would_ feel if Sami had gotten hurt after he refused to come help her with her homework and watch a movie. Finally he sighed and Sami took this as her hint that he had relented. She smiled to herself and said, "I'll see you outside my door in 10 min, no excuses!" She hung up the phone quickly not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind. She smiled to herself, proud that she got him to agree even if she had to play up the fact she's young and vulnerable and still scared to be by herself, even though she was 17.

Lucas grinned at the fact that he was going to see Sami Brady, the girl… no he would have to stop thinking her of a girl, the woman, he loved, tonight. He was so happy he was willing to overlook the fact that she had to convince him into doing it by showing her weak side. Many times it seemed as though Sami Brady didn't have a weak side. Sometimes it seemed like she was the strongest person in his life. As Lucas told his mom that he would be home late and not to wait up for him he continued to think about what a good time he was going to have tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucas arrived at Sami's door exactly 10 minutes after their phone conversation. He had a box of microwave popcorn in his good hand and a copy of _Jeepers Creepers_ (Sami's favorite scary movie) tucked under his arm. He shifted the popcorn to lay on the cast on his broken arm and opened the door slowly expecting to walk in and surprise Sami by sneaking up behind her. He tiptoed into the room and shut the door slowly keeping his eyes in front of him scanning the living room for any sign of Sami. Suddenly the box of popcorn and the video were up in the air courtesy of someone (or something?) lightly hitting him on the shoulder. The movie landed on top of his head as he yelped in pain. He whipped around and found himself staring right into the angelic eyes of Sami. She gave him a quick wink and grabbed the box of popcorn and skipped to the kitchen to get it ready. Lucas rubbed his head and laughed in spite of the pain he was feeling.

Lucas picked up the dropped movie and sighed as he made his way in Sami's living room. He laid the movie on the coffee table in front of the couch then sat down, propping his feet up on the table and closing his eyes expecting to relax until Sami finished with the popcorn. All too soon it seemed Sami was back and he could hear her set the popcorn down on the table and pick up the movie she got about halfway to the VCR with it when he cleared his throat loudly. Sami turned around and stared at him questioningly. Through half closed eyes he asked, "homework, Ms. Brady?" She scowled at him as if he had ruined her whole night.

"How about movie first and homework later?" she asked giving him her sweetest and most angelic voice and smile. He grinned at her but shook his head. Sami knew once Lucas had his mind set on something there was no way to talk him out of it, and so she scowled as she sat down on the floor next to the coffee table and began pulling books out of her bag. She set her math book down on the table and opened it to the page she had been looking at before Lucas had called and interrupted her. She pulled out a pencil from behind her ear and stuck the end in her mouth as she stared at the page in front of her. Lucas sighed and leaned over to gently pry her pencil from her mouth. She glared at him in mock annoyance and then pouted and patted the ground next to her. Lucas sighed and gently lowered himself to the ground with his good hand, sat beside Sami, and held her pencil out.

Sami reached over to grab the pencil from Lucas' hand but he was too quick for her and as he pulled back her hand landed on the inside of his thigh. Time seemed to stop as Sami didn't move and Lucas didn't try and puxh her away. Finally, after what had seemed like foreverm but had actually only been about 30 seconds Lucas could feel himself responding to Sami's hand being on his thigh. He knew he couldn't let Sami see how he felt about her so in an attempt to keep Sami's attention averted from his "response" he pushed her backwards with his good hand. He realized at once that that wasn't such a good idea since he couldn't support himself for long with one hand and after only a few seconds his weight was pressing entirely on top of her.

Sami stifled a moan as she felt all of Lucas' weight on top of her. She wiggled slightly under him attempting to get the weight he was putting on her chest off. Suddenly she stopped and just stared up into Lucas' eyes pleading for him to explain what they were doing lying there on the floor of her living room.

"Oh my God," Lucas thought, "that was the dumbest thing I've ever done, lets add that to my list of things I should never do." He mentally saw what his list would now end with. "#133. Never attempt to hide a hard on by lying on top of someone." He rolled off of her as quickly as he could with his broken arm, and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her with his head in his hands. He knew that was the stupidest thing he had ever done, Alan had raped her for God's sake and here he was pushing himself on top of her?

Sami felt Lucas roll off of her and she was angry and relieved at the same time. Her eyes had been shut, but she opened them slightly to glance over at Lucas. He was a wreck, he was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her, his hands alternating between holding his head up and running them through his hair. She let her eyes travel lower and blushed profusely when she noticed he was still hard even after all that. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes fully, as she crawled the few feet over to where Lucas was sitting and sat in front of him so their knees were touching.

Lucas raised his head, and just stared into her soft blue eyes. For the next couple of minutes they just stared at each other. Although he was attempting to control himself he could feel himself getting harder just by looking at her, by just seeing the lustful sparkle in her eyes.. For the first time that night he really looked at her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her makeup was all off (he had always thought she looked more beautiful that way) she had on a nightgown with a picture of Belle from Beauty and the Beast on the front in her perfect Beauty and it read "Of course I look this way when I wake up!" As his eyes traveled down over her perfect chest and slim stomach he knew he had gone too far when he saw he could see her pink underwear. Although he knew he shouldn't be looking he caught himself peeking another glance and he noticed that they had a hint of darker color around the middle. He continued to look into her eyes and suddenly it occurred to him.. He wasn't the only one that was responding to being this close and intimate.

After several minutes of staring at Lucas Sami reached out a hand towards him, he thought she wanted him to hold it, but when he help out a hand she swatted it away. She moved her hand cautiously to the inside of his knee and looked up at his face to judge his reaction, but his eyes were shut tight his head thrown back, his mouth open slightly. She moved her hand very slowly up his leg rubbing her thumb in circles when she stopped to look up at him. The only thing she had to judge how well she was doing were the slight moans and sighs he let out at times, and of course the continuing tightness of his pants.

Lucas could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge with every movement of Sami's hand and she wasn't even touching him yet. It took every ounce of effort in his body to run his hand over hers and gently intertwine their fingers. She looked up at him, alarmed that he moved her hand and obviously offended and thinking she wasn't doing it well enough. He could read that in her eyes and he let go of her hand and placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. "Sami, angel, you know you were doing everything right, I just can't continue with this, I can't hurt you like Alan did, and if you had gone any further I wouldn't have been able to stop." Sami frowned as if she didn't know if he was telling the truth.

"Lucas, I don't want to stop this is all I've ever wanted… You're my best friend and although in the past that's been enough, it's not anymore, I love you Lucas Roberts." Sami said all of that in one breath and lowered her head, afraid that Lucas would laugh at her or think she was stupid.

"O, angel come here." he said soothingly as he pulled her into his lap. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Sami does it feel like I want to stop either? Sami, I know exactly how you feel because…" he paused for a moment collecting his thoughts and stared into her blue eyes, "because I love you too." He stumbled a little as he said the words that had been threatening to spill since he had started to develop feelings for Sami after he learned about Alan raping her.

Sami leaned in hesitantly and placed a chaste kiss on Lucas' lips, he sighed and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss and running his tongue against her bottom lip, his way of asking permission to enter her mouth. She willingly let his tongue enter and their tongues seemed to mate as they turned and slid against each other. He moaned against her lips and gently sat up so Sami slid to the floor and leaned towards her until she leaned backwards, until he was laying on top of her again, never once breaking the contact between their mouths. He propped himself up on his bad elbow and buried his other hand into her hair.

Sami felt Lucas bury his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and she followed his lead sliding her hand through his hair and pressing his lips closer to hers. She thought about how it had been when she was raped by Alan, he had forced her lips open, not asked permission like Lucas. Alan had done everything so quickly, Lucas seemed to know that she needed to go slow though and he didn't go any faster than what she was comfortable with. Sami felt Lucas' hand leave her hair and travel down the side of her body, she felt herself shiver as he ran his fingers down over the side of the swell of her right breast. He finally brought his hand to her stomach and held it there, seemingly afraid to go any further.

Sami pressed up into Lucas, tentatively at first, letting him know she was comfortable with what they were doing. Lucas lifted his head as she slowly ground her hips against him and she took that opportunity to kiss him other places then his mouth. She started with his chin, kissing softly and slowly at first gaining confidence as she went, getting more and more confident by the moans she was eliciting from Lucas. She kissed down his neck and ran her tongue over his Adams apple slowly then kissing to one side of his body and pulling his shirt down slightly kissed along his collarbone. He moaned loudly and she looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

Lucas knew that look, and he knew he couldn't let Sami have all the control. He gave her a look that obviously said "If you think you're good wait till I have my chance." She gave him a look right back that invited him to do just that. She laid her head back on the floor and yawned as if she wasn't interested. Lucas took this as his cue to do whatever he wanted to get her interested. He pushed himself up on both elbows so he could stare down into her eyes, she just stared back with no emotion although he could tell from the slight sparkle, that she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.


End file.
